Fantasías
by PanteraNegra
Summary: 5 veces que Loki lee la mente de sus compañeros Vengadores teniendo fantasías con otras personas, y 1 vez que el protagonista de la fantasía fue él. stevexHill; ClintxNatasha; DarcyxThorxJane; BrucexDarcy; TonyxLoki
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:** esta historia es clasificada como Mature por escenas de sexo, en las cuales habrá:

hombre x mujer; hombre x hombre; y como Thor se cree la gran cosa mujer x hombre x mujer.

Por favor abstenerse de leer si no es su estilo.

**5 veces que Loki lee la mente de sus compañeros Vengadores teniendo fantasías con otras personas, y 1 vez que el protagonista de la fantasía fue él. **

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Steve**

Loki se encontraba sentado frente al Dr. Banner y Tony Stark, portaba su cara de completa aburrición, observando como los dos hombres hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando se acercaban a pegarle un cable en el pecho o en la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el ataque que Loki lideró a Nueva York, a los pocos días de su derrota había sido enviado a Asgard y poco después a encerrado en una celda por un largo, largo tiempo, lo que se resumía a 2 años terrestres.

Luego Thor había sido enviado a Asgard nuevamente para pedir que la condena de Loki se cambiara bajo el pedido del Director Fury, en vez de cumplirla encerrado en una pequeña celda, fuese a la Tierra para actuar como uno de los Vengadores junto a Thor en el inminente ataque de Thanos.

Por supuesto que aceptó, ganaron la guerra, y ahora debía quedarse en la Mansión Stark hasta nuevo aviso. Eso le dijeron hace 1 año.

Durante ese año Tony Stark y Bruce Banner habían estado haciendo experimentos con su magia, y después de tantos meses de confiar plenamente en Loki, habían decidido pasar a la telepatía.

Nada muy severo, le dijeron, solamente mirar en la cabeza de otras personas, nada de hablarles ni darles a conocer que los estaba allí, menos que menos darles órdenes.

_Este aparato nos dejará ver tu ritmo cardíaco y tu frecuencia cerebral-le dijo el doctor, tomando sus anteojos y limpiándolos nerviosamente en su camisa.

_Muy bien, ¿a quién quieren que observe?- Tony Stark le dio su media sonrisa.

_A quien tu quieras- le dijo con su voz grave, casi como una invitación a su propia mente, a la cual Loki ya sabía que no quería entrar.

_ ¿Porqué no empezamos con tu hermano? Debe ser la mente más conocida para ti, exceptuando la de Clint, y todavía no queremos ir allí.

El Jötun asintió, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como su mente salía de su cuerpo y se paseaba por la oscuridad, buscando la luz amarilla que normalmente identificaba a Thor, pero antes de verla vio una luz más brillante, que prácticamente rogaba que le prestaran atención. Sin pensarlo se dirigió al destello azul, adentrándose en la mente, de quien aún no sabía.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, la primera fue ver a la Agente Hill frente a él, hablando muy seria, paseando su vista de Loki a la pantalla detrás de ella, prácticamente dándole la espalda.

La cabeza del cuerpo que estaba observando miró hacia sus manos, grandes y blancas, y el reflejo en la mesa metálica mostró la desfigurada forma del Capitán.

Lo segundo que sucedió fue ver una imagen en la cabeza de Steve, donde la Agente María Hill y él se encontraban en la misma sala, con la diferencia que María estaba con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, hablando, seguramente de lo mismo que en la vida real, pero Steve estaba parado unos pasos más atrás de ella, observándola de arriba abajo, estudiándola.

_ ¿Capitán Rogers?- dijo la agente molesta- ¿Está prestando atención?

Steve se acomodó en la silla- Si, prosiga por favor.

Pero ni bien la mujer se dio vuelta a mirar de nuevo a la pantalla, el cerebro de Steve se perdió en la misma imagen de antes, donde ella estaba hablando con la voz un poco más grave e insinuante, donde estaba parada con su espalda curva, dándole a Steve una gran vista.

Loki sintió como el fuego se apoderaba de la mente del Capitán mientras caminaba suavemente y sin hacer ruido los tres pasos hasta la Agente. Sin pensarlo tomó la cintura de la mujer con sus manos y la atrajo a él, a lo que Hill respondió con un suspiro ahogado y apoyándose completamente contra el Capitán.

_Irás de encubierto como un boxeador- murmuraba mientras las manos del ícono americano iban desplazándose de su cintura hasta sus costillas suavemente.

_Mhm- aceptaba él mientras agachaba su cabeza para besar y morder el cuello de la mujer frente a él, quien movía su cuello para darle mejor acceso haciendo un pequeño sonido cuando las manos del Capitán paseaban sobre sus senos, la respuesta de Steve fue apretarlos, trayendo el cuerpo de su superior completamente contra el suyo, mientras seguía succionando en su cuello, Loki podía sentir como la sangre se iba directo hacia su miembro.

_Dios Steve- dijo ella, mientras tomaba una de las Manos de él y las llevaba hacia el cierre de su traje, rogando por más.

Rápidamente abrió el traje, sacándole la chaqueta y encontrándose con el corpiño de la oficial, para su sorpresa y aprecio, cuando volvió a apretar lo senos de ella, el corpiño se desabrochó de la parte del frente, dejándolos en libertada, sin dudarlo tomó los pezones entre dos de sus dedos, apretándolos, ganándose otro gemido de la mujer, quien comenzó a mover su trasero contra él, pero el cuerpo de Steve era más alto que el de ella, y no lograba tener una fricción contra su erección.

De forma juguetona movió una de sus manos hacia abajo por el cuerpo de ella, apretándole cuando llegó a la cintura, haciéndole apoyar sus manos nuevamente sobre la mesa, alineando su erección que rogaba por un poco de atención con el trasero de ella, y frotando allí con movimientos cortos, por la pantalla frente a ellos podía ver como María tenía sus ojos cerrados, la boca levemente abierta, cuando movió la mano de su cintura para ir al cinturón, vio como se mordía las labios.

Al parecer Hill estaba cansada de no hacer prácticamente nada, se decidió ayudar al Capitán con desabrochar el cinturón y bajar el cierre del pantalón, pero cuando el segundo después Steve metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de ella, tocándola plenamente, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, movió su brazo hacia atrás para tomarlo a Steve del cuello y empujarse de forma necesitada hacia el paquete del hombre.

_Capitán- decía la voz de María, mientras Steve lentamente introducía un dedo dentro de ella, y con su otra mano luchaba con su cinturón.

Loki podía sentir lo que la mente de Steve se imaginaba, la gran sensación que le daba María quien seguía moviendo sus caderas contra él, como las paredes de ella se apretaban alrededor de su dedo, que movía lentamente de adentro hacia fuera, pero no era suficiente, quería más, necesitaba más.

_Capitán- su voz dejaba de sonar tan necesitada y parecía estar algo molesta, lo cual confundió a Steve.

Un fuerte golpe frente a él lo devolvió a la realidad. la Agente Hil había golpeado el expediente sobre la mesa metálica, y lo miraba completamente molesta y enojada.

_ ¡Capitán Rogers! ¿Me puede decir en qué demonios piensa en vez de prestar atención a lo que estoy diciendo?

Una mujer así le podría infligir miedo a cualquiera, en especial con una erección entre las piernas, Loki prefirió dejar que el Capitán se encargase solo del asunto y desconectarse de su mente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de vuelta en el laboratorio, el Dr. Banner lo miraba preocupado, pero el mujeriego lo miraba de forma conocedora, al principio no lo entendió, hasta que sintió una molestia entre sus piernas.

_Oh- dijo bajo, pensando como sería la forma más simple y rápida para escaparse del lugar.

_ ¿En la mente de quién entraste Loki?- le preguntó Bruce suavemente, completamente descartando el echo de que portaba una gran erección.

_Tu hermano entró hace un rato y aseguró que no te había sentido entrar en su mente, pero que se aseguraría de pensar en momentos buenos de su infancia para ti- lo molestó Stark, quien le guiñó un ojo en el momento que Bruce se dio vuelta.

_Tony- se quejó el Doctor- esta bien Loki, puedes decirnos.

_Por obvios motivos preferiría no dar esa explicación- respondió, observando del rabillo de sus ojos como la sonrisa de Stark desaparecía, cambiando a un aspecto confundido.

_Vamos chico bonito, dinos que viste- se quejó el millonario, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia otro lugar de la habitación.

_Déjalo en paz Tony, eso es todo Loki, te puedes retirar- el alien así lo hizo, no viendo como Tony lo seguía con la mirada.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto no pudo dejar de pensar como le hubiese gustado que el Capitán pudiese haber terminado esa fantasía, pero por los gritos que escuchó saliendo del salón de reuniones, parecía que su única compañía de esa noche, sería una ducha de agua fría.

**Los espero en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS:** esta historia es clasificada como Mature por escenas de sexo, en las cuales habrá:

hombre x mujer; hombre x hombre; y como Thor se cree la gran cosa mujer x hombre x mujer.

**Agradezco a a todos los lectores, en especial a quienes pusieron fav, follow, o dieron review!**

**5 veces que Loki lee la mente de sus compañeros Vengadores teniendo fantasías con otras personas, y 1 vez que el protagonista de la fantasía fue él.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Clint**

La mañana siguiente encontró a Loki tirado en su cama mirando el techo blanco de su habitación. La verdad es que no había logrado dormir demasiado esa noche, pero después de lo acontecido el día anterior, no podía conseguir las fuerzas para salir de su cuarto y enfrentar al Capitán.

Todo el mundo sabía que la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, era diferente para Loki que para el resto del mundo, o de los mundos, si algo así hubiese sucedido hace un año, nada lo habría retenido en salir de ese cuarto, pero el Capitán había sido el primero en demostrarle que podía tener una segunda oportunidad, y las actividades del día anterior, no lo avergonzaban, pero tampoco lo dejaban sentirse completamente cómodo.

No era noticia en el hogar de los Vengadores, que Steve nunca había podido olvidar a aquella mujer de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y luego de despertar de su sueño de 70 años, se había negado completamente a cualquier tipo de relación amorosa. Muchos creían que era porque no se sentiría a gusto con como evolucionaban las relaciones en la Tierra hoy en día, pero Loki tenía la leve impresión que era por miedo, miedo a amar y perder nuevamente. Lo que le hacía sentir que lo que vio en la mente de Steve, era aún más íntimo, que si hubiese sido otra persona, algo que ocultaba con desespeación.

El teléfono sobre su mesa de luz comenzó a sonar, suspiró fuertemente, pasó sus manos sobre su cara en un movimiento frustrado, y atendió el teléfono.

_ ¿Diga?

_Te escucho pensar hasta aquí arriba- dijo una voz masculina y cansada del otro lado.

_ ¿Qué quieres Stark?- preguntó molesto, viendo que eran las 7 de la mañana y para que el otro hombre llamara tan temprano, significaba que no había dormido.

_También es divino escucharte, si si, me encuentro bien ¿y tú?

_Espero que este llamado tengo un motivo, además de tu obsesión con escuchar tu propia voz.

_ Mira quien habla- se quejó el castaño y Loki podía imaginarse la media sonrisa que debía estar portando el otro hombre.

_De acuerdo, voy a colgar ahora.

_Espera-sin decir palabra se mantuvo en la línea esperando porque el otro hombre siguiera, escuchó un fuerte suspiro y luego la voz del hombre volvió a sonar- sólo quería decirte que no te preocuparas por lo de ayer, no sé en la cabeza de quien te metiste, pero hablé con todos y nadie sintió nada extraño.

Las palabras de Tony lo calmaron completamente, para ser honesto ese había sido una de sus miedos, que el Capitán hubiese sentido su presencia. Permitió que la tranquilidad llenara su cuerpo, la respiración del mortal en el teléfono lo ayudaba bastante, hasta el momento en que se preguntó porque todavía no había colgado.

_Te lo agradezco Anthony, te veré después.- y sin esperar respuesta cortó, sin que pasara desapercibido que era la primera vez que llamaba al otro hombre por su nombre.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, obligándose a poner su mente en blanco, aunque imágenes de cierto Hombre de Hierro se forzaban en su mente cada unos cuantos minutos.

Enojado consigo mismo, liberó su mente de su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar la mente de Thor en las sombras del plano astral, para molestar un poco a su hermano y sentirse un poco más como él, el dios de la travesura, el dios de la mentira, el dios de algo que no lo tuviera tirada en su cama sintiéndose mal por sus actos o pensamientos.

Y así iba a hacerlo, hasta que una luz púrpura llamó su atención. Él ya conocía esta luz, era la de Ojo de Halcón, con la cual se había familiarizado bastante en sus días de villano, pero una de las cosas que caracterizaba la mente de Barton, era que siempre estaba quieta, nunca brillaba demasiado, y siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida, aunque en este momento brillaba fuertemente y se movía de una lado a otro. Se dirigió a ella, con la única intención de saber que era lo que tenía tan exaltado al arquero, aunque no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

De un segundo para el otro se encontró parado en uno de los balcones de la mansión, era de noche y estaba sumido en las sombras, a Loki le pareció un poco raro que no hubiese ninguna luz alumbrándole, también le pareció algo raro que estuviese apoyado en la baranda, dándole la espalda a la vista que proporcionaba el lugar, y en cambio estar observando dentro de una habitación, pero se concentró en el arquero, en lo que Barton estaba pensando.

Cuando miró hacia el frente notó que estaba nada más ni nada menos que observando dentro del cuarto de la Viuda Negra, la cual estaba sentada en la cama frente a él, leyendo un libro con la luz de mesa encendida, pero sin notar su presencia.

Natasha tenía puesto una remera de tirantes negra, y unas bragas del mismo color haciendo juego, llevaba el pelo rojo color fuego suelto, el cual agarraba y levantaba a cada rato por el calor que había en el ambiente, parecía algo molesta por los sonidos que hacía de vez en cuando, pero Loki, o mejor dicho Clint, sólo la observaba, sin hacer ruido, sin decir palabra.

Romanoff cerró el libro y se recostó sobre la almohada, cruzando sus piernas estilo indio y cerrando los ojos, Loki no sabía que de todo esto llamaba la atención del arquero, pero el cuerpo del mismo se movió y reclinó nuevamente sobre la baranda, separando un poco las piernas, dejando caer una mano a su costado y poniendo la otra dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, sin sacarla la vista a la pelirroja frente a él, Loki creyó creer de que se trataba cuando comenzó a sentir una molestia entre sus piernas. Parecía que no sólo en el campo de batalla le gustaba ver de lejos al Halcón.

La mujer frente a él estaba inquieta, moviendo sus manos sobre sus muslos, cada vez llevándolas más cerca al interior de sus piernas, hasta que los pulgares de ella se frotaban sobre sus bragas cada vez que volvía a acercar sus manos a su cuerpo, ella dio un pequeño quejido y se mordió el labio, tratando de opacarlo. Al escuchar esto, Clint instintivamente movió su mano a su creciente erección, tomándola firmemente a través de su pantalón.

La lujuria comenzó a apoderarse de Loki, y para no repetir lo mismo que el día anterior, trató de desprenderse de la mente del hombre, pero como si Clint lo hubiese sentido, abrió sus ojos en la vida real, mirando directo a los azulejos blancos del baño, mientras el agua caliente caía sobre él, el semidios temió intentar romper la unión mental nuevamente, esperando que el hombre hubiese desistido a su fantasía y terminar su ducha, pero lo único que hizo Clint, fue apretar nuevamente su erección, cerrando sus ojos, buscando liberar su necesidad, sumiéndose nuevamente en su fantasía.

Natasha parecía haber pasado de frotar sus muslos a mover una de sus manos sobre su bragas, haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo sobre sus labios, poniendo más presión en el dedo que pasaba sobre su clítoris. Clint también había pasado de tomar su erección sobre sus pantalones, a tener su miembro fuera y masturbarse al compás del movimiento de Natasha.

La pelirroja movió su mano libre a su remera, levantándola de forma dolorosamente lenta, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, y su otra mano comenzaba a hacer movimientos circulares más rápidos sobre su clítoris.

La respiración de Loki también se aceleró, aumentando la presión sobre su paquete, sintiendo la necesidad de Clint como propia, queriendo acercarse a la pelirroja y hacerla suya, pero al mismo tiempo gustándole demasiado la vista como para hacer algo. Ella dio un gemido cuando su mano se posó sobre uno de sus pechos, separó sus piernas y se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejándole ver a Loki su parte más íntima, haciendo crecer su necesidad por ella, los movimientos de la mano de él se aceleraron sobre su miembro.

Sin preámbulos Natasha introdujo un dedo en su mojado centro, mientras que su pulgar volvía a su monte, sus quejidos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que la velocidad se acrecentaba, poco después introducía un dedo más, y la cara de la asesina demostraba estar en la gloria.

Ella comenzó a mover de forma arrítmica su pelvis, buscando la liberación, ambos estaban cerca, el semidios podía sentir como los testículos de Barton se pegaban a su cuerpo, y su mano se movía más y más rápido, moviendo su vista a todo lo largo del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Cuando el orgasmo de ella comenzó lo miró directo a los ojos, gimiendo el nombre de Clint, casi gritándolo, como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido que estaba allí, ese fue el último paso para que el orgasmo del arquero lo llenara completamente, en pura liberación, llenando su mano de semen y sintiéndose completamente exhausto.

Loki tomó esto como su señal para liberarse de la mente del Halcón sin que lo notase.

Segundos después se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto, mirando otra vez al techo blanco, por segunda vez moviendo de forma frustrada sus manos sobre su cara.

_ ¿Te divertiste?- le preguntó un voz masculina algo molesta, haciéndole sentarse en la cama de un salto, quejándose al sentir su erección hacer fricción contra su pantalón.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Stark?- pregunto completamente molesto

_Te llame cinco veces, nunca atendiste, me preocupé y vine, aunque claramente no era necesario, ¿Qué pasó con llamarme Anthony?- soltó Stark con su costumbre de hablar rápido y saltando de un tema al otro.

_No ahora- murmuró él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, escuchando un murmuro del otro lado, que sonó casi a un 'deberías probar mi mente de vez en cuando'.

**Nos vemos en le próximo capítulo!**


End file.
